Lost in fate
by Wandering Dreamweaver
Summary: After Cloud Strife is thrown from paradice into a new world called Traverse Town, he begins his search for the one he misses most...CloudOC pairing. Rating for mild swears and possible 'tension' in future.
1. The Dream

Disclaimer: Sadly, I have nothing to do with Final Fantasy, Disney, OR Squaresoft, apart from getting totally obsessive about their works ;-)  
  
Claimer: Alanna, however, is 100% MY character! She got a little warped in this story, but she's still MiNe! (^.^)  
  
AN: Well, welcome to my lil' story. Yes yes yes, I know, a Cloud pairing that doesn't consist of Aerith/Aeris or Tifa?! HOW HORRIBLE! Naw, I just got to thinking that neither of those ships ever seemed to work with me, so my clever little self created Alanna. Naturally, she worked her way into two of my stories - this one and its prelude. Maybe, if you all like this, I'll smack the prelude up on here.  
  
Or hey, I might just do it meself! Teehee.  
  
*Words in asterisks are thoughts*  
  
Well, Enjoy! Comments appreciated, Flames extinguished. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------  
Lost in Fate  
  
Cloud was falling. That was the one thing he knew for certain. The feeling in the pit of his stomach that he was falling endlessly into darkness, and would soon hit the bottom. He didn't care anymore. *Let it be over with.* A part of him begged, tired of fighting. *Just let me hit whatever's down there already. . .*  
  
And that's when she came.  
  
Suspended on glowing wings, she dove through the darkness that surrounded him. Golden hair softly waved from her serene face, often crossing the path of intense silver-blue eyes. Shadows were purged, and light brought Cloud clarity. His drop slowed, and soon he was able to stand one the lush, grassy field that appeared at his feet.  
  
She landed beside him, folding her hands before herself, smiling but not meeting his eyes. Cloud trembled just looking at her. For so long, this girl had filled his every thought, and for so long she'd made his life more livable than it ever had been before.  
  
He reached out to her, longing to touch her, to see the face that she was hiding from him. The girl stepped away - almost shied away from his outreaching hand. Turning sideways, she looked into the distance of the flower-speckled field, as if toward some destination Cloud couldn't see. He let his hand drop, confused.  
  
But then the girl turned to him and at last met his eyes, smiling the contagious, beautiful, personal smile Cloud always returned. She was holding something out to him, something she held in her right hand. Quickly, she lifted the hand he had let fall and dropped the item inside, closing his hand tightly over it. "Never let it fall, never let it fail. . .I'll see you again in a land of darkness, and together we can find our way to the light. . ." Her voice came not from her moving lips, but from inside his mind.  
  
He reached out to her one last time, desperate to at least touch her once before she left to wherever she would go. This time she didn't step away. Smiling, she closed her eyes when he at last touched her cheek gently. Cloud saw tears glinting in the edges of the closed eyes. She opened her eyes, letting the clear, icy droplets fall unchecked down her face and rested one hand over Cloud's. Her lips moved one more time, but Cloud didn't need a voice to know what she said.  
  
"I miss you. . ."  
  
She faded away into nothingness.  
  
And the grassy field surrounding the lonely Cloud Strife blurred.  
  
.-*~*-.  
  
Cloud woke from his dream by jolting into a sitting position. The room was still as blurred as the field he had dreamed of, and he realized his eyes were wet. Grumbling, he wiped them away and rested his elbows on his knees, emitting a sigh.  
  
"Cloud? What's up?" A voice came from the doorway. "I heard you shouting from across the hall." Squall Leonhart was silhouetted against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, his usual melodramatic expression tinted with concern for his friend.  
  
"Oh, hey Squall. It was nothing. Just the same stuff. . ."  
  
Squall glanced at him, thinking quickly. "I know what you mean. . ."  
  
The two men lapsed into silence. Cloud knew who preoccupied Squall's thoughts. Rinoa Heartily, Squall's girlfriend, had been lost since the destruction of a world in which they all were together. Adamina was a world in which everyone obtained happiness - including Cloud himself.  
  
"I've been thinking." Squall interrupted Cloud's thoughts of the place he missed more than his homeland.  
  
"Hmm?" He responded, unsure what his usually private friend would share.  
  
"I was completely helpless when those.things came, the night Adamina was destroyed. I tried all I could, but nothing worked. I saw that place destroyed, completely useless. I don't want to be useless again. Ever." Cloud nodded, understanding.  
  
"So, uh, I know this might sound weird, but. . . Don't call me Squall anymore. I'd like to leave that weak part of myself behind."  
  
Cloud glanced at him, a wry smile on his lips. "Are you serious?" Squall made no motion to say otherwise, so he continued. "I didn't prevent it from happening either, but you don't see me-"  
  
"You fought!" The currently nameless man whispered darkly. "You were able to hold your own and defeat some of those monsters. I couldn't even touch them! I was useless, and you weren't." The intensity of his words almost made it seem like he was shouting, and afterwards, they left a thick silence.  
  
Cloud grinned. "So, if I'm not calling you Squall anymore, what will it be?"  
  
The brown-eyed man leaned back, thinking.  
  
". . .Call me Leon."  
  
"Alright, Leon it is." Cloud said. "Is it morning yet?"  
  
"Yeah." Leon said after glancing at the window, which emitted a dim light. "I think I'm gonna go check this place out a bit more - Traverse Town?" Cloud nodded.  
  
"That's what they call it."  
  
"Alright. See you around. . ." Turning to leave, Leon paused. "Hey, one more thing, Cloud? What's that in your hand?"  
  
Cloud looked down. He hadn't noticed before, but he was holding something. Something metallic, bright, and foreign-feeling was enveloped by his hand. As he extended his fingers to examine whatever it was, a gentle light emitted from beneath the surface. Cloud held it up, trying to see it at a better angle.  
  
It was a charm. Silver, sparkling, and totally flawless, the metal had been molded into a heart shape.  
  
*"Never let it fall, never let it fail."* Cloud smiled in remembrance.  
  
"So what is it?" Leon asked, his voice confused and emotionless at the same time - as only the Lone Wolf himself could appear.  
  
Cloud hesitated before draping the chain gently around the hilt of his massive blade. ". . .A gift."  
  
Ta-da! And just like that, end of chapter one. Yes yes, I know you all probably are wondering what the H- is going on, but remember - this is the second section of the story. It's just a lot more solid that the first, and I'm still having issues with that one. -_-' I'll work on it. Again, review, review, review! I'd love input or ideas to shove in somewhere, if they go along with my scattered general ideas. Thanks for reading. 


	2. Alanna's memory

Why hello again, my darlings!  
  
Chapter two, here and fabulous *cough*. About time for my main girl to give you guys a feel for her - she seems a bit more.uh.bitter right now, but I assure you, I'd be the same way in her situation.  
  
Disclaimer again: I own nothing of Squaresoft, Disney, and FF. I mean, come on, I'd have a MUCH nicer computer if that were possible!  
  
*blah* = thoughts of 'blah'. :.: = flashback Rant and rave if you wish, but flames, as always, are ignored. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
Lost in Fate  
  
She was completely alone now. The other woman she had met a few nights ago had at last stopped questioning her and left the room. *Thank God. . .* She thought, rubbing tired eyes with seemingly delicate hands. *I don't know if I could handle company right now.*  
  
She glanced at her reflection in a passing mirror and snorted in laughter. Alanna Heavenbane was truly a beauty. Silver-blue eyes set under a dreamer's long lashes and level brows were her most charming feature. Lightly tanned skin was offset by shimmering, golden-blonde hair, and contrasted to full, naturally dark pink lips. She acknowledged that some immediately saw beauty, but also knew that most of the time those people never got past them. Her laughter was directed to the healing weal that ran from the corner of her right eye to her temple.  
  
*What a weird dream. . .* Alanna turned her thoughts away from her wound and looked at her hands. The pendant she had found last night was no longer in them, but she didn't care. She had known it was useful, maybe necessary for someone's survival, and had wished that she'd been able to give it to someone else. Someone she wanted to know was alive and would stay that way until she found him.  
  
Cloud. . .They had met only three months ago, but it felt like they had known each other for an eternity.  
  
:.: She had found him in the woods near her home, near death, next to a passed-out form on the ground.  
  
He was amazing. He had lightly tanned skin, similar to Alanna's own complexion in its dedication of time spent outside. Blonde hair, lighter than her own shade, stood spiked at different directions, yet looking perfect on him. He had the body of a fighter, with muscled arms that looked able to bear weapons and fight as well as hold someone lovingly in their gently protective hold.But his eyes were what truly captivated her. A mixture of blue and green seemed to glow from irises set in eyes that had seen much in his twenty-two years of life.  
  
Cloud Strife.  
  
"How bad is it?" Cloud had looked shocked at her appearance, even while gripping the gaping wound in his abdomen. Those were the first words she spoke to him, after driving away the strangely powerful, silver-haired man she would later know was called Sephiroth.  
  
". . .Bad. . ." His first word to her had emerged with a gasp of pain. She wanted to run to him, this stranger, to fall at his side and comfort him through his pain, but the cold, fighter inside of her was still covering herself, aware of the work she still had to do that night.  
  
Alanna lived a double life, but both sides would never forget this night. . . :.:  
  
She had given him her potion, stayed to make sure that man wouldn't return to finish him off, and then left his side. Never again would she be the same.  
  
Alanna hefted herself up, groaning at still-stiff muscles. Since her rather abrupt arrival, she had woken in a foreign place and had to fight the same creatures that had taken her life from her for a day straight. Until the girl in pink had wandered along and summoned a creature of some sort, the fighter wasn't sure she was going to live to see more than the well of this new world.  
  
It obviously wasn't Adamina, her former world, where everything was generally peaceful and she had been in charge of keeping the monsters at bay in the dead of night. Here, in this Traverse Town, these monsters struck whenever they pleased. There would be a lot more work for whoever was to care for the people of this place.  
  
Alanna glanced at the door. Thank God she had her own intentions and couldn't be held responsible for whatever happened here.  
  
. . .She had to find him. Find Cloud, the man who had made her see clearly for the first time in her life.  
  
She had to find him, although she didn't know how.  
  
.-*~*-.  
  
"Aerith? Are you there?" She called to the door, waiting for the girl in pink to emerge - as she did, smiling as usual. Aerith had very pretty features. She was porcelain-white, slim to the point of being skinny, with intense forest-green eyes and a lot of complicated, sleek, and heavy brown hair. Her complex hairstyle came no where near Alanna's memory of the dark, mysterious Lulu she had met in Adamina, so the blonde brushed it off as normal.  
  
For a girl so powerful with magic, Alanna recalled with a mental smirk, Aerith had a much too optimistic personality for Alanna to like her immediately, as she did with most people. Aerith was obliviously happy with her life. Someone who had only chosen to see the light side of the world, someone who wished to remain ignorant and happy as opposed to informed and troubled.  
  
However, Alanna realized, she was truly a good-hearted person. Aerith had taken her in when Alanna was on the brink of complete exhaustion. They'd only just met, so perhaps there was more to this girl than met the eye. Besides, Alanna had become rather bitter since being forced away from Cloud when she had just realized her feelings for him were returned.  
  
"Are there more worlds out there than the ones you and I have seen?" The fighter asked, shaking her mind away from her analysis of this woman.  
  
Aerith contemplated for a moment, looking a bit taken aback at the topic. "Well. . .sure, I guess. My old friend had mentioned something like that before we'd become separated. He didn't mention what they were called, but I'm sure they're out there."  
  
"But. . .how could someone get to them? All of them?"  
  
Aerith grinned. "Leaving so soon, are you?"  
  
Alanna laughed, warming to this new blunt side of Aerith. "No, I just. . .have to find someone. I was separated from him. . .and now I'm not as happy as I used to be."  
  
"Ahhh, I see. And what was the lucky guy's name, then?" Aerith sat down on the chair opposite her, eyes bright with interest. The blonde shifted, unsure if she should share his name or not. The Cetra, as she had classified herself, was still unknown to Alanna, and the heartless were pulling more into their cold controlling grasp each day.  
  
"It isn't important. I just. . .I miss him. . ." She chuckled. "Before I met him, people use to call me cold hearted. I never thought I could depend on someone as much as I depend on him." Her voice had gotten rather dreamy, murmuring more to herself than to the attentive girl across from her.  
  
"I see. . .I can relate, then. . ." Alanna laughed, brought out of her daydream by the mere thought of Aerith being cold to anyone. The flower merchant ducked her head, smiling. "But I was never exactly cold hearted. I fell in love with a guy at the worst timing imaginable. Figures." She shrugged. "Then. . .well, I had a. . .near-death experience, I suppose, and now I don't know if he's even alive or not."  
  
Alanna started, alarmed. She'd never considered the idea that she could have survived while Cloud had not. Aerith noticed. "But, of course, he's probably alive, just like whoever you were talking about. Don't worry." She paused. "But for your traveling idea. . .I think the only way you can do that is by using gummi pieces - or meeting someone with the power to transport you to another place."  
  
Alanna shook her head, letting her glorious golden hair spill over her shoulders in exasperation. "Too much for me to think about - this soon after getting my head bashed in by a bunch of shadows for twenty hours straight." She murmured with a wry grin. "I think I need some more rest." Aerith nodded.  
  
"Sleep well, Alanna."  
  
But Alanna didn't sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Hm, what? Yes, it did say Lulu in that chapter. And Sephiroth. *Sigh* I suppose I'll have to explain, since it will come up later.  
  
Adamina was Alanna's home planet. As for the FF people, uh. . . I decided to sort of break away from the whole Hollow Bastion deal and just say they're all from the planets depicted in their separate games (Cloud, Aeris, Vincent, and Tifa from 7, Squall/Leon, Rinoa, Zell, and Irvine from 8, etc etc). Hey, maybe later they'll all realize they WERE at H.B. at one point, who knows?  
  
This story, obviously, takes place after all the separate game adventures. All were living on their respected planets, bored, until one day all woke up in Adamina, totally clueless. Muahaha.  
  
Stuff happens, and eventually Adamina got concealed in darkness like Sora's island, and they were all scattered to other planets.  
  
REALLY hope that cleared stuff up. I think I might just have to post up the prelude.gah, too lazy now. You all wait, then I will (  
  
Until next time. 


	3. Alone and fighting

Can't get enough of that sugar crisp.  
  
And we're back again! Chapter 3! *holds for applause and receives only shifts and coughs* eh. . .heh heh. . . Anyways, just read and review and I'll be happy.  
  
* * = personal thoughts, mister nosy!  
  
Disclaimer: No no no, you must be mistaken. Squaresoft, FF and Disney are owned my geniuses. That shuuure a'int me, ger-yuck!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
Lost in Fate  
  
*"Where is he?"* Cloud wondered, being irked out of his moderate brooding by the tardiness of his friend. *"Sq. . .Leon, where the hell did you go?"*  
  
Cloud had gotten restless. Leon had left the small, first-district apartment structure over and hour and a half ago. Cloud wanted the man to return so he himself could go examine his new surroundings.  
  
*"Damn it. . ."* He thought, swinging his legs from the comfortable position on the windowsill. *"I'll go find him - I didn't fight my way here just to get separated from that lone wolf."* Moving silently, Cloud hefted his monstrous sword onto his shoulders, glancing back in uncertainty as he opened the door to the night. He didn't like leaving his possessions, or Leon's, alone and unattended in a place where he knew no one.  
  
*". . .Whatever."* Cloud thought with his standard, care-free grin, attempting so sound as Squall-like as possible. He emerged onto the street, glancing sidelong at his surroundings. This place almost reminded him of Midgar.But it was a lot smaller, and the stars could still be seen with the absence of pollution. He sighed, enjoying the coolness settling over his heated skin, and watched as a puff of his breath floated up towards the heavens. Seemingly peaceful, this new place, but he'd have to make sure.  
  
Unsure of exactly where he was heading, Cloud walked randomly in one direction, dark cerulean eyes following all the people that walked by. They glanced at him in different reactions: Some in wonder, some in welcome, and some in confusion. *"Newcomers don't seem too strange here. . ."* He noted, smiling at a little girl clasping her mother's hand as they scuttled to their home. The little girl waved, her red hair toppling over her face as she followed her mother.  
  
The girl and her mother disappeared into their home, and a retching wail filled the alley's stone walls. Dozens of Heartless were surging on him, yellow eyes glowing similarly to Cloud's azure orbs, but emotionless and grim as opposed to warm and knowing. They wasted no time to attack.  
  
Instinct took over. Years of training, physical and mental, forced his mind to go blank and open as his body maneuvered its way through the masses, wielding his vicious, killing blade. One by one he cut them down, and one by one they multiplied. Shadows were everywhere, filling the alley to the walls to get the only source of light.  
  
Cloud fought, never wavering, moving his gigantic blade as if it were air itself. There couldn't be much more, and they were now falling faster than they were reappearing.  
  
At long last, there was one left. He surged forth; reaching for the former SOLDIER, but Cloud cut him down. *". . .Finally."* He said, turning his back on the fallen shadow. But it wasn't done yet. With its final ounce of strength, it raised its impenetrable hand and croaked.  
  
It was possibly the worst thing Cloud had experienced in his life. Invisible hands groped inside his soul, reaching for his very heart. The hands hungrily wrenched and twisted for his source of light, relentless and powerful.  
  
A blinding flash brought him back to reality, out of the pain. The charm Alanna had given him in his dream was purging the darkness around his soul as she had purged it in his dream. It shimmered and pierced the shadows, and Cloud felt human again.  
  
He stood there, panting and clasping his chest, willing himself to forget what he had just experienced.  
  
A new sound caused him to stop his thoughts. No, it wasn't the unearthly sound of Heartless. It was a creaking, groaning sound, coming from the very cobbles below his feet. The road was stretching, expanding, yearning to split and relinquish its burden on the upper world.  
  
And it did.  
  
With a yell, Cloud ducked behind a quartet of boxes, lined in a half- square. The very floor of the district burst open, spouting flames and molten rock and spewing them across the opening. The fighter wasted no time in emerging, paying little attention to the distant screams of startled pedestrians. They were yards away, out of danger, while he himself stood on the edge of a pit to hell.  
  
"Hey, come on, kid, let's get the show on the road!"  
  
Cloud looked up, startled. The voice was coming from the flames themselves!  
  
"Hesitating? Well then, let me help you along!"  
  
An invisible hand shoved the warrior fiercely, and Cloud yet again fell into nothingness.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Cloud gets pushed around a lot, doesn't he? Awww. . . poor lil' guy!  
  
So where IS the ever-evasive Leon? I dunno. You're just gonna have to read on :-P  
  
*Avoids tomatos*  
  
Well, whatever. Just read ahead, get it over with, and then gimme a review, and I'll lub you for-ev-er!  
  
*Avoids tomatos again*  
  
Psh, fine. 'Til next time. 


	4. Deals with the Devil

Meh. Me schweepy. Here new chapter. You read. You give reveiw. I dance happy dance. You walk away muttering about padded walls. Everyone happy.  
  
Disclaimer: No ownage of companies or characters. 'Cept the chick with the blonde hair. . . and no, Cloud no cross-dress any more. O.o ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Lost in Fate  
  
"Hey. . .This guy isn't dead!"  
  
"Then why is he down here? Get the boss. He'll know what to do."  
  
The voices were unearthly, especially in Cloud's still-aching head. Opening glowing eyes, he registered two demonic figures. One blazed blue in his blurry vision, and the other blazed pinkish-red. Groaning, he heaved his weakened body into a sitting position.  
  
"Hey! It's moving! I guess it is alive. . ." The pink figure scuttled away, running through a wall of fire. "I'll be back!"  
  
"Where. . .am I?" Cloud murmured, rubbing the back of his neck. "What the hell is this place?"  
  
"Oh, just my humble abode. But yeah, it can be hell to clean." The voice was the one who had spoken to Cloud after his fight. "Hey, some kids like you can call it that, too. Welcome to the Underworld, little guy." A huge, black-robed humanoid figure sauntered his way to Cloud. Blue hair - although it looked to be flame more than fiber - adorned itself atop his long face.  
  
"Who are you?" The human (who had become quite sure he was the only human here now) croaked, speechless.  
  
"I'm Hades, lord of the Underworld. Nice to meet you, kid. I've got a proposition for you. Come with me." The figure bent and gripped Cloud with deathly cold hands, helping the man to his feet. Dragging him forward, they passed through another wall of fire, the intense heat bringing water to Cloud's eyes.  
  
"Sit." Cloud obeyed, sitting in a huge, obsidian winged chair, resting his weary skull against a crudely-crafted monstrous face. "You're probably wondering why you're here when, obviously, you aren't dead."  
  
"I'm not?" Cloud asked, fighting to keep his voice indifferent. "That's nice."  
  
"See, I brought you here because I'm in a pinch, and I like you. See, there's this annoying nephew of mine back on the upper world, and he's got a real stubborn goat as a close companion. I'm not the most popular guy in the kingdom, but getting this kid outta my way would really help. Especially if I don't do the dirty work myself, see." The god leaned over, looking directly into Cloud's tired eyes.  
  
"If you do that for me, I can give you anything you want in the world. Living or dead."  
  
Cloud's mind raced. Living or dead. . .funny. A few months ago, he would have chosen someone he had lost so long ago in his quest to save his world. . .  
  
Aeris's image appeared before him, in a previously unnoticed pit of fire. "Oh, that one," Hades murmured, watching the girl in pink rotate slowly in the flame. "She's already been requested by another guy, and already back on the surface. Had to change her name a bit, though, seeing as how people might remember the fact that she was dead. Since I'm a nice guy, I won't let you waste your wish on something already granted."  
  
Cloud barely registered the hint. Who could have requested Aeris's resurrection? "Never mind her. She's not mine anymore. But. . ." Alanna replaced Aeris in the flame. The semi-transparent picture of the blonde smiled and waved to both Cloud and Hades. She looked exactly as Cloud remembered her.  
  
"Cute girl." Hades said bluntly, watching as Cloud looked at the girl hungrily. "Dead?"  
  
Cloud's eyes darkened. "You tell me. It's your line of work, right?" The god hesitated, and shook his head.  
  
"Not a stiff. I see everyone who passes through death, and I'd remember someone like her. What, you wanna find her again? It's definitely do-able if you agree to the terms." A piece of parchment and a flaming quill appeared out of mid air. "Just sign on the line, kid, and after the deed's done I'll get your girl for you."  
  
Cloud stared at the parchment, thinking. *Deals with a devil.I've done stranger things, I guess.* Wordlessly, he signed the paper. After he was done, the contract rolled itself up and disappeared. "Nice choice, kid. Now, let's see. . .I should probably increase your powers. This Hercules guy I've got you going after is pretty tough. And-"  
  
The lord of the dead halted, hair turning a flaming red as he listened to a voice Cloud couldn't hear. "WHAT?" He shouted, turning around at looking at the empty doorway. "Why should I do that for you?" He listened, red hair cooling back to blue. "Entertainment. . .You have a point. Hey, Cloud." Cloud shifted in his seat, eyeing both Hades and the doorway with disbelief. "I got some guy here who wants to come back up too. . .But I'd have to give you both the same strength. Sound okay?"  
  
Cloud shrugged, malcontent. "Just get it over with."  
  
Hades rubbed his hands together. "Excellent. Here we go. . ." Snapping his fingers, the god drew figures in the air. Cloud felt something itching his back. The itch grew, and soon Cloud had to bite back a scream of agony. On the other side of the chamber, he heard one. A pitch-black leathery wing had sprouted out of his shoulder blade. "One wing should be enough for both of you kids." The god said, hiding the amusement in his voice. "After all, you seem to compliment each other."  
  
Cloud, feeling the pain still throb its way through his body, glanced up. Another man sat on the floor now, but his upper half was hidden by another steel chair. "What else.Ah, for the spike-head, you might need something to remind you not to go wandering away from your task. . ." Pointing to Cloud's left hand, he watched as a stinging, solid-gold gauntlet covered the young man's flesh. "Careful with that, it gets a bit nasty if you try to ditch the deal."  
  
The metal was still stinging. Cloud tested the joints of his hand, and watched as the metal complied. *. . .Weird. . .* He thought, making a fist and wincing as the sharp "nails" of his new hand dug into his palm. They were razor sharp. "What else. . .I need you not to be recognized, obviously, under the circumstances. But, lookin' at you two," He paused, arching an eyebrow. "I don't think a haircut would be too appealing. Clothes will do fine, I suppose." He waved away Cloud's scorched and scraped clothes, instantly replacing them with a uniform that looked suspiciously like the one he had worn on his home world. "And a cloak, for a bit of color."  
  
Cloud's broad shoulders were adorned with a red, travel-worn cloak, enough to cover his jaw line if he wished to. "But you, Silver, look a little bland. You sure you don't want anything other than black?" The blonde glanced over, curious, and was soon gaping.  
  
Sephiroth stared back at him, cold green eyes amused. "I don't die easily, do I, Strife?" Coldly, the man spread his black-feathered wing and took off in flight, rising back to the upper world without another word to his enemy.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
*Cue dramatic music* Dun dun DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!  
  
And yes, the silver pain-in-my-A is BACK! Naw really, he wasn't so bad. Pretty twisted, so it's all good. Hmm. . .wonder what's gonna happen now, eh? Well, stinks for you, 'cuz I can write as quickly or as slowly as I want and you can WAIT! HAHAHAH - wait, no, really, I'll work on it. Don't leave!  
  
Later days. 


End file.
